


Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 - Giorno 5

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Married Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Incidente





	

La cucina era un disastro.

Se tutti i possibili casini sporcanti che possono capitare in una cucina si fossero convogliati lì, la situazione sarebbe stata meno drammatica, ma Blaine pregò che le due ore che ancora mancavano al rientro a casa di suo marito sarebbero bastate a pulire, o quantomeno a far accorrere una squadra di pulitori professionisti.

Cooper infilò con gesto convinto il guanto da forno, ghignando – È giunto il momento, scricciolo!

– Ti ripeto che avevano un odore _strano_. E smettila di chiamarmi _scricciolo_ , sono quasi un padre di famiglia adesso, Coop!

Il fratello lo squadrò scettico – Non che la cosa ti abbia fatto guadagnare centimetri in altezza – detto ciò, spalancò con gesto teatrale lo sportello del forno, impugnò la teglia piena di biscotti dall’aspetto molto irregolare e con un ampio gesto, che avrebbe potuto innescare una tragedia se Blaine non sapesse da anni come si muoveva suo fratello in una cucina (ovvero come un decalogo vivente di tutti i comportamenti più pericolosi attuabili), fece una giravolta e depose la teglia fumante sul sottopentola.

– Ammira, scricciolo!

Blaine scrutò di nuovo la teglia – Non chiamarmi scricciolo. E l’odore strano è rimasto, oltre al fatto che i tuoi omini sembrano reduci da un incidente nucleare.

– Fandonie!

– Quell’omino ha _tre_ arti, Coop. E quell’altro sembra affetto da polio.

– Sei molto critico, per uno che si è limitato a _guardare_.

– ... perché tu mi hai tenuto lontano da tutto brandendo un mattarello. E comunque l’odore è troppo strano, i biscotti di mamma appestavano la cucina con l’odore di cannella per due giorni.

– Hai comprato una cannella stupida, mi sembra ovvio.

Blaine scrutò più da vicino i biscotti – Coop.

– Trattieni l’invidia, scricciolo, non possiamo finirli tutti noi, voglio che Kurt possa ammirare le doti del suo affascinante cognato.

– Coop... assaggiane uno.

– Giammai!

– Te lo meriti! È o non è il frutto delle tue inenarrabili fatiche?

Oh, l’ego: prima o poi avrebbe portato suo fratello alla tomba.

Sfilando il guanto da forno con il gesto signorile di un lord che si libera del guanto di sfida, Cooper scelse un biscotto (un alberello di Natale che sembrava aver avuto molti problemi), soffiò e lo addentò, preparandosi ad un’espressione di assoluta delizia, come quella che aveva provato per giorni per lo spot di una torta di mele.

Solo che, nel giro di un secondo, sotto l’espressione tutt’altro che sorpresa di Blaine, strabuzzò gli occhi e sputò il pezzo di biscotto – _Oh mio Dio! Brucia!_

– Oh? – fece il fratello, con aria innocente – Scotta?

– _No_! _Brucia_!

– Ma davvero?

– Che diavolo ha la tua cannella, scricciolo?!

Blaine alzò gli occhi al cielo – Ha che in questa parte di mondo la spezia che hai usato si chiama _paprika_ , Coop. Cosa ti avevo detto a proposito di leggere le etichette, visto che Kurt ha voluto comprare barattoli tutti uguali per le spezie della cucina, dal momento che dovevano rimanere a vista?

Oh, avrebbe infierito dopo: aveva ancora due ore per costringere suo fratello a pulire la cucina sotto la sua feroce supervisione, spedirlo alla bakery un isolato più avanti e fargli comprare una scatola piena di biscotti alla cannella.

Certo, se fosse riuscito a strappare lui e la sua stupida lingua da sotto il getto dell’acqua del rubinetto.


End file.
